


A Recorded Gift

by donskoi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Filming, M/M, PWP, Sticky Sex, Voyeurism, more senseless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donskoi/pseuds/donskoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave knows Megatron's kinks, and gives the Decepticon leader an entertaining gift. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Recorded Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, written before the end of season 1. Recently rediscovered and edited. Pre-OT4 material. Wow. Enjoy.

Megatron inspected the video disk languidly, flipping it over once or twice. It seemed to be a regular disk. Soundwave had handed it to him in a most secretive fashion, then turned and left without a word of explanation. The silence wasn't unusual, but the gift certainly was. Megatron sat at his private console, his back to his berth and the door. He shoved the disk in and reached across the table for his cube of Energon. He sipped from it as the video loaded.

The screen flickered to life and Megatron raised an eyebrow as he recognized one of the bland, dark halls of the Nemesis. As the view moved, bobbing up and down slightly, and a long, purple arm came into view, he realized it was recorded from Soundwave’s point of view.

Soundwave turned a corner and seemed to pause for a moment. After that brief lapse his pace sped up. Megatron smirked as he saw the reason: Starscream was walking ahead leisurely. His hips swung, his delicious aft on display, and his pretty wings flicked every few seconds. Despite being slightly hunched in his stride he was still a sight to warm up one's interface panel.

Soundwave caught up to him quickly. His hand whipped out and smacked the aft Megatron had been admiring. He raised an eyebrow as Starscream shrieked and jumped in surprise. He had never known Soundwave to be so obvious. Normally when the spy wanted to interface, he was much more subtle about it.

After recovering from his shock, Starscream rubbed his aft with a pout. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” he asked. “Assaulting a superior officer... tsk tsk, Soundwave.” Starscream moved closer, a sly smirk stretching across his beautiful face. “I thought you knew better.” He drew one of his claws down the front of Soundwave’s chest, where Lazerbeak would normally be attached. Soundwave’s view (and the recording) followed the claw down, until it tapped on his interface panel. Megatron rolled his eyes, but not without a certain fondness. Where his spy was quiet, his seeker was loud.

There was a blur of motion, and when the video finally settled Starscream was in Soundwave’s arms, being carried down the hall quickly. Starscream spluttered, “Wh-wha—put me down, this is mortifying! What if someone sees, you fool?!”

Soundwave ignored him, too busy getting to—wherever it was he was headed. Megatron narrowed his optics as Starscream huffed, then amazingly went silent. Primus, he’d have to get Soundwave to show him how he did that.

Although, he was still Starscream, and he did have to use his mouth somehow. He took to nibbling on Soundwave’s chassis, catching stray cables from under his armour and sucking them gently. Soundwave took a second to pan over the seeker’s chassis; from his dim optics, his twitching wings, down that thin waist, and those legs... Megatron shifted in his seat, wondering just where Soundwave was going with this recording. If it was headed where he thought it was, this evening was certainly going to be far more interesting than he had originally planned.

Soundwave looked straight ahead as they reached a door. Soundwave’s quarters, Megatron recognized. The spy quickly tapped in the code and the door moved aside. The room was almost empty, apart from a berth and a rather large console. Soundwave headed straight for the berth, but Starscream acted quickly. He bucked when Soundwave least expected it, causing him to drop the seeker. Megatron watched as Soundwave turned, only to be shoved so he fell onto his back. From the way Starscream jumped on top of him, it seemed they had landed on the berth.

Megatron growled as Starscream dragged his claws along Soundwave's body, leaving the lightest of scratches. The spy seemed to arch up into his touch, his hands coming up to knead at the seeker’s hips. Starscream sighed in bliss and gave into those long fingers, rutting his interface against Soundwave’s. He moaned loudly. For a few moments the two of them continued in that fashion, simply enjoying the feel of one another.

One of Soundwave’s hands reached up and began to stroke a wing. “Oh,” Starscream murmured, his optics shuttering. Said wing pushed into Soundwave’s fingers, which tickled and massaged expertly. Megatron didn’t realize how tight his grip on the Energon cube was until it cracked. He pushed it away hastily, attention drawn from the video for just a moment. He looked back only to see Starscream returning his gaze; or rather, he was looking Soundwave in the visor. His optics were dim and his lips parted, his cooling fans humming loudly. “I want your spike,” he whispered, and he looked so... so...

Soundwave’s panel retracted immediately, as if of its own volition. His lean spike extended, and Starscream slid down between Soundwave’s legs, eagerly taking it into his mouth. Soundwave groaned, and the sound made Megatron growl again. He began to rub at his own burning interface panel.

Soundwave tilted his head, so he could watch and record Starscream at work. He placed a hand on the back of the seeker’s helm, gently stroking and encouraging him. Starscream’s tongue glided up the side of his long spike before he returned it into his mouth, taking it down to the hilt. He sucked and Soundwave’s hips bucked up into his mouth to the same rhythm.

Megatron’s interface panel slid aside and his spike extended immediately, already slick with fluid. He licked his teeth and started pumping it slowly, optics glued to the screen.  
Soundwave moved his fingers under Starscream’s chin, pulling him up. His spike remained erect, electrical currents dancing over it as Starscream quickly moved to straddle his partner’s hips. Soundwave rubbed at the seeker’s interface panel, which moved aside. His spike was erect and pulsing, but his valve was dripping lubricant down his slender thighs. It was the clear prize for the other mech: Soundwave quickly thrust two fingers against it, rubbing against the tight entrance hard. Starscream gasped and moaned. He lowered himself down and Soundwave pulled his fingers away, returning his hands to the seeker’s hips. Starscream slid down his spike, slowly, causing them both to moan and shudder.

Megatron’s hand started working over himself faster. Starscream rode Soundwave, deliciously slow, his claws digging into Soundwave’s shoulders, his hips rolling, back and forth and side to side. Soundwave was uttering static-filled moans and Starscream was gasping out needy whimpers and Megatron pumped his spike even faster. Every now and again Starscream would twist his hips, making Soundwave's gasps turn to static, and Megatron could vividly remember just how good that felt.

His spy was bucking up into his seeker faster now, encouraging Starscream to follow the quicker pace with his massaging hands. Starscream gave in and, intakes audibly gasping, leaned over Soundwave to further quicken the pace.

“Soundwave,” he gasped, “I—I’m—oh, Primus!” His helm whipped back, following the arch of his back. “Soundwaaave!” he moaned louder.

Soundwave bent one of his legs at the knee, giving himself a better thrusting position as their bodies met halfway with the slick sounds of lubricant and clangs of metal. He grabbed one of Starscream’s hands, supporting the smaller mech as he continued to get louder. Their fingers intertwined as Starscream looked down at him, defences down, pure hunger and carnal need. Soundwave seemed to know just what he wanted.

“Starscream,” he whispered, his rarely-heard voice monotonic yet somehow so passionate. That was, apparently, the edge; Starscream overloaded with a loud cry. After two more thrusts, Soundwave groaned and shuddered, stilling, buried deep within Starscream’s valve.

Megatron quickly followed suit, huffing a sigh as he came, offlining his optics briefly. He returned his spike to his interface panel and wiped his hand off against his leg as he resumed watching the video.

He could see Starscream’s back and his wings, as well as Soundwave’s arms wound around his waist. It would seem they were—eugh—cuddling. Megatron enjoyed recharging with his pets, but Soundwave and Starscream always seemed to like holding each other while awake. Suddenly, Starscream sat up slightly, just enough to look Soundwave in the optics.

“Take off your visor,” he mumbled sleepily. “I want a kiss.”

The video ended there, giving way to static. Megatron shifted in his seat, his broken energon cube long forgotten. He turned off his console, taking his time. He got up and moved over to his berth, sitting on the edge. He activated his comm. link.

“Soundwave,” he snapped. “Report to my quarters immediately.”

His smirk widened. Soundwave had given him a gift, after all; he deserved a reward.


End file.
